


Strangers on a Train

by rabidchild67



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidchild67/pseuds/rabidchild67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex on a train. ‘nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers on a Train

Juliette touched up her lipstick, stowed her makeup bag in her purse and stood up. She smoothed the tight, pencil skirt she wore across her hips, excused herself as she climbed over the kindly grandmother that was her seat mate, and headed for the bar car. She was bored. And thirsty.

As she waited for the door to slide open, all eyes in the car turned to check out the newcomer. She smiled to herself as the car’s inhabitants – mostly men, mostly alone – checked her out as she approached the bar.

“Manhattan, please,” she ordered, turning her back to the barman and resting her elbows on the bar. She scanned the car and her eyes fell on a man sitting alone at a table near the other end. The seat opposite him was the only unoccupied one in the car, so when she paid for her drink, she headed in his direction.

“Mind if I join you? It’s a little crowded in here,” she said, biting her bottom lip coyly.

He looked up from the book he was reading, and she liked what she saw. Large, brown eyes regarded her from behind silver, wire framed glasses. His brown curls were combed to the side, barely controlled by whatever pomade or other product he’d carelessly applied that morning. When he stood to invite her to sit, she saw that he was tall, and dressed in a brown corduroy blazer, shirt and tie and he reminded her of her Organic Chemistry professor in college. 

“Please, sit down,” he said, and closed the German text he had been reading. “What makes you take the train today, business or pleasure?” he asked, starting a conversation.

“Pleasure. I’m about to see my boyfriend in Portland. And you?”

“Went to a convention up in Vancouver.”

“Oh? What business are you in?”

“I’m a clockmaker.”

“Must have been an exciting meeting in Vancouver.”

“You don’t know the half of it! You get more than a dozen of us in a room together and – hoo boy, hold on to your seats.”

She smiled and sipped her drink. “I can imagine. I’m Juliette, by the way.” She held out her hand.

“Monroe,” he answered taking her hand and shaking it. “That’s a very pretty name.”

“Thank you. I was named after my maternal grandmother. She was French Canadian.”

“They made a lot of nice timepieces up there in the last century,” Monroe informed her.

“I wouldn’t know,” she replied. “Why don’t you tell me all about it?” She licked her lips and leaned forward, giving him a view down her blouse. He swallowed and was about to begin talking when the train began to shudder back and forth as it switched tracks.

Monroe reached out and caught her drink before it could fall over. “Whoopsie daisy!”

“This train, all that motion back and forth, back and forth, it’s enough to get a girl frustrated,” Juliette said with a smile.

“Come again?”

She rocked back and forth in her seat to demonstrate, pressing her bottom against the cheap Naugahyde and arching her back. “All that repetitive motion. It’s gotten me all hot and bothered.” She removed her shoe and began to run her toes up his leg. 

“I, uh, imagine it could get to be… um…” Monroe jumped as Juliette’s foot pushed against his inner thigh. “Wow! Uh, yeah.”

“Think you could help me out with that, _Mr. Monroe_?”

“It’s just, uh, Monroe.”

She smiled and lowered her voice to a seductive purr. “Monroe, do you suppose you might be able to help a girl out? It’s practically a medical emergency!” She pouted in what she hoped was an appealing way, and was rewarded when he swallowed hard and stared at her carmine lips distractedly.

“Well, when you put it that way.” He stood and waited for her to rise, then escorted her to the exit with a hand at her lower back. “Where..?” he asked.

“There’s a family bathroom a few cars back,” she said, and preceded him through the door. When she glanced back at him, she noticed he was staring at her ass, and she smirked with self-satisfaction.

\----

Juliette closed and locked the door behind her and Monroe was on her as soon as she turned around, his mouth at her throat, sucking, biting. “Ohh, yes,” she purred, buried her hands in his hair, and pulled his head back so that she could look at his mouth. His lower lip was swollen, glistening, and she pounced on it with her own mouth, sucking, pulling at it with her small, even teeth. They explored each other’s mouths with their tongues, but soon Monroe was guiding her toward the far wall of the compartment. She bumped into the baby changing table on the wall and moved away from it, but Monroe reached blindly behind her and unlatched the thing. She leaned into him and let it fall open, glanced back at it and smiled wickedly up at him. “I don’t think the good people at KoalaKare had this in mind,” she said.

“Then they’ve lost out on an important target market,” he replied, discarding his jacket. He then put his hands on her hips and lifted her onto the thing with a grunt, and returned to kissing her throat. As she wrapped her legs around his waist 

She pressed herself against him and snaked her right arm around his neck, pulling him even closer. Meanwhile, his left hand moved slowly off her hip, down her thigh, and began to ruck her skirt up. She spread her thighs as he reached between them, his long, graceful fingers brushing against her panties. She sighed and leaned into him, then took his earlobe between her teeth and sucked. He pulled away then, looked at her with desire flashing in his eyes. “I can smell you,” he growled and sank down to his knees.

Monroe pushed her skirt further up her thighs, so that it rested on her hips. “Nice panties,” he said, staring fixedly at the scrap of crimson silk before throwing her leg over his shoulder and burying his face in her crotch. She gasped as his hot mouth sucked at her pussy through the panties; she angled her hips up so he would have better access. “God! More!” Juliette sighed and he reached up and pushed them away, dipping his tongue between her folds and pressing lightly on her clit. “More!” she ordered, a hand on the top of his head and with a frustrated moan, he reached up and ripped the panties from her with little effort so that he’d have better access. 

He fingered her entrance and then plunged his middle finger in. Juliette gasped and he leaned in, setting his mouth on her clit and worrying at it with his tongue while moving his finger in and out slowly. Soon he added his index finger, and began stroking her inside, his fingers making a “come here” motion. She jumped and then her thighs tightened reflexively around his head as she simultaneously recoiled from the sudden, intense pleasure and sought out more. He started jacking his fingers in and out of her faster, adding a third eventually, all while keeping up a constant pressure with his tongue against her clit. She grasped his head with both hands suddenly, pulling him against her, and arching her back as she came, and he kept his mouth clamped over her, his tongue pressed against the hood of her clit. She bit back a scream as she rode it out, her teeth sinking into her lip as she breathed through her nose.

Juliette rested her head against the wall her legs spread wide, wanton. Monroe looked up at her, chin wet with her slick. She reached forward and grabbed his tie, pulled him in for another kiss. She could taste herself on him and it made her pussy positively ache to be filled. She reached for his belt and began to undo it. “Need you inside me. Now!” she said, and he stood back. She leaned forward and undid the belt, and his fly, took his cock out and stroked it admiringly for a minute. She pushed herself forward on the changing table, sliding off of it so that her feet rested on the floor, pressing her body against Monroe’s where he stood. She kissed him briefly before pulling away, then turned around in place. She rubbed her bare ass against his crotch and bent over the changing table, glancing back at him suggestively.

Monroe ran a trembling hand down her hip and thigh, then moved it beneath her to angle her hips right, and finally to spread her thighs farther apart. Juliette watched as he lined up his massive cock with her pussy and then plunged in, balls-deep on a single, hard thrust. She screamed out her pleasure as she took him in, pressing her ass back to meet him. He pulled out of her, then pushed back in, taking his time. She reached her hand back to try to grab him, make him go faster, but he smirked and brushed her hand away. He put both his hands on her hips and fucked her slowly, but gradually picked up speed. “Harder,” she begged and he drove into her finally, his thick cock filling her so completely she never thought she would get enough. 

She stood then, wanting more contact with him, arching her back and reaching for him. Monroe planted kisses up the back of her neck, moving his mouth to the side and she turned her head to meet his lips. “God,” she whispered when he moved his hands off her hips and put them around her body, one reaching up to tweak at her nipples, hard as nails and straining at the cotton of her blouse. The other hand he moved down to finger at her throbbing clit. Juliette jolted at his touch, bucking back and away, the stimulation too much, but he kept at it. Her breath was hitching in her chest, coming in short, sharp bursts as he brought her to her second orgasm; when she came, she had to lean forward to muffle her cries in his broad forearm. 

Spent, she hung limp in Monroe’s arms, arms and legs trembling, but he was not yet done. He continued to pump in and out of her, the slap of his balls against her ass and his ragged breathing the only sound in the room. “I – I’m gonna,” he began. Juliette straightened, turned to him once more and kissed him. “Do it,” she whispered into his mouth and kissed him as he came inside her.

\----

Juliette touched up her lipstick, stowed her makeup bag back in her purse and stood up. She smoothed the tight, pencil skirt she wore down her front, and ran to meet Nick as he pulled the car up to the passenger pickup area at the Portland Amtrak station. 

“Hey!” he greeted her warmly, and she kissed him enthusiastically. “Have a good time?”

She rolled her eyes and groaned, “Family! But the ride back was _a lot_ of fun.”

“Oh yeah?”

She nodded. “Mmm hmm. Ran into a friend.” She gestured behind Nick and he turned, saw Monroe heading down the stairs with his bag, tie askew and looking slightly bemused.

“Hey,” Nick said. “Need a ride home?”

“Sure!” Monroe said, and helped Nick with the bags as Juliette got into the passenger seat. Nick got into the driver’s seat, followed seconds later by Monroe. 

“Did _you_ have a good time this weekend?” Nick prompted Monroe, leaning back to smile at him.

Monroe leaned forward and kissed his lover. “Not as good as the trip home.” He glanced over at Juliette and tossed something red into her lap – her panties. “You forgot something, baby,” he said with a smirk and she took his face into her hands and kissed him. “You still smell like me,” she said, her voice low and throaty, and his ears turned bright red as he sat back in his seat.

“Sounds like I missed something,” Nick said, feigning hurt feelings.

Juliette laughed. “Well, if you’re interested, I might consider staging a repeat performance. What are we doing next weekend?”

\----

Thank you for your time.


End file.
